


A Good Day

by LittleMissNovella



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, no count olaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: For the first time in a long time, the Baudelaire children are having, in fact, a good day, on Friday the 13th.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Friday the 13th challenge at livejournal. 
> 
> I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events. (Probably take place right before Lucky Smells Lumbermill).

Friday the 13th. You would expect the Baudelaire children would have an unlucky day today. You see after the fire that perished their parents that dreadful day, the Baudelaire children have been having a series of unfortunate events. It does not help that Count Olaf is after their enormous fortune. Or that the adults don't listen to the Baudelaire children or all their guardians keep on dying. However, today is Friday the 13th. The Baudelaire children do not know the exact date today. Probably would not care about that, especially with Count Olaf killing their guardians and having an unfortunate event happening. They ran away from Mr. Poe (their financial advisor in the bank) who was going to send them to another guardian. They are currently walking in the forest. Today for the first time in a long time, they had no unfortunate events fall upon them. They had, in fact, a good day because Count Olaf wasn't around. Later on, they'll find a lumbermill, called Lucky Smells Lumbermill. But today is, in fact, a good day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this, I was thinking/using head canon from the Netflix series.


End file.
